They are alive and well
by Lakshmi1
Summary: Ever wondered the physical similarities between Kim Possible and Harry Potter? Join Harry as he seeks to regain his parents and siblings the Possibles and bring them back to England...but did they leave involuntarily in the first place? XOVER-- KP/HP


Harry Potter and Kim Possible Crossover.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1: INHERITANCE RITUALS AND REVELATIONS**_

Being covered in baby food was not the most attractive Mr. Harry Potter had looked in his past twenty years of life. With his son (godson) currently giggling away at the Man-Who-Conquered's plight, Harry Potter was understandably agitated. Not to mention the little tyke had just performed his first magic act and conveniently dumped his milk bottle over his favorite uncle's favorite shirt. Harry didn't exactly know whether to yell, cry, or jump in delight. He took to tickling, an effective punishment and reward.

"No, Unca Hawwy! No fair! Cheatin!" and then a burst of giggles came forth.

"Can't escape Uncle Harry's tickle monster hands!" he scooped by the two, almost three year-old's body and blew a raspberry at his exposed stomach. Teddy yelped and squirmed down his uncle, running for safety.

"Aunty Mia, Unca Won! Help me!" the two 21 year olds ran into the room, hair mussed, make up out of place, wands in hand. Quite a pair, ready for a fight. Seeing the godfather and godson running around the dining room, actually more like a short man with food all over his shirt, and a little boy with turquoise hair running around, the two quirked into a smile.

"Sorry, baby boy. You know we were Uncle Harry's friends first, and it looks like we will have to side with him this time. Here comes The Claw!" with that Ron brought his large hands in front, wriggling his fingers. Teddy covered his face with his hands, and let out a huge war cry. He stood on the chair, thrust his hands in front and said, "MAGIC! COME TO ME!" For a second nothing happened. Then Hermione burst into laughter, clutching her stomach. Both honorary uncles sported a silver and green hairdo. Ron ran to the bathroom screaming, "Slytherin! Why I oughta—" while Harry stood there dazed. Hermione ran up to Teddy and hugged him.

"Mr. Lupin taught his uncles a lesson, huh? Job well done, sir!" the little boy and his aunt high-fived each other, when Teddy let out a huge yawn. "I think Mr. Lupin is ready for his nap-time. What do you think? Are you ready to hear about Aunty Mia's preparation tips for her OWLs?" Harry and Ron, who had now come out of the bathroom, unable to alter his hairstyle, squawked in indignation. "He is going to be a scholar like his aunty, aren't you, Teddy? Wave to your uncles, say 'See you later, alligator'." The little boy followed his aunt's instructions, laying his tiny head on her shoulder, he allowed her to carry him upstairs.

"You already put him to sleep, 'Mione!" called Ron after they had left, having no doubt absolutely no courage to say it to her face. "So, mate," he turned to Harry, "I thought you were supposed to be feeding Teddy not your shirt." He grinned and ducked the onslaught of applesauce.

* * *

It was after half-an-hour that Hermione came downstairs, to see Harry mopping the mess on the floor and Ron cooking. It was surprising to them both but Ron had indeed inherited his mother's magic hands in the kitchen. Within the house they tried to restrict the usage of magic to the maximum, intent on providing a good example to Teddy on physical and mental work. Therefore one should not be surprised to hear that Ron had indeed taken to muggle technology, using the stove, the refrigerator, the microwave, the oven at every available opportunity. Needless to say that Arthur had been quite pleased with his youngest son's turnaround. Hermione went to the cabinet, and set out the plates for lunch. Ten minutes later all the three were on the table golfing down Ron's chicken and rice mix.

"So, I was thinking of applying for an internship in St. Mungo's. Get the feel of the life as a healer. What do you think, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Internship? You still aren't sure what you want to do? I thought last time we were, or rather have applied for Auror posts together? And gotten the offers, by the way."

"And what about being a professional seeker, like what's his name, Johnny-velli…"

"It's Gianchivecci, 'Mione. He's the best out there. Thinking of retiring and the team is looking for someone to fill his shoes. And no thank you for all the above. Professional Quidditch, I don't think is my cup of tea. I mean, I love Quidditch, but as a stress buster, I can't add it into my list of 'things that cause stress'. Plus the fans and the paparazzi, no thank you. And I have had enough of trouble finding me to go into Auror. It would completely reverse the point of trying to eliminate said trouble. Plus I am thinking like a four month internship, you know. If I like it I will continue, if not…" he shrugged his shoulders, and took another bite of the food.

"You can't live out of your inheritance forever, Harry."

"I know, that's why I have you!" he smiled charmingly at his best friend, who conveniently scowled, before shaking her head, and grinning slightly. "Or you know I could be a teacher. I think I would do well as a teacher….what say you?" the other two just groaned and proceeded to ignore him, as Harry chatted on about his career opportunities. God they wished something would hit him. And then it did. A letter dropped off by an owl, which was conveniently pecking at the rice in Harry's plate. Harry flipped it (the letter) over, and saw the Gringott's seal. "It's from the bank." He tore open the seal, and opened the letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that your inheritance ritual is still pending. Senior Bank Manager Agnifyre has requested your presence immediately at the Gringott's bank. Please report today at 3:46pm to the front desk, Diagon Alley branch. _

_Sincerely, _

_Triptyx_

_Manager_

_Customer Relations Department_

"It's about some inheritance ritual. It's pending." Ron choked at Harry's words.

"You haven't gone for the ritual, yet? What's wrong with you, mate? Let me guess, you have no idea what it is about, do you?" seeing Harry shake his head, Ron proceeded to explain, "Inheritance Ritual is usually done for the pureblood, rich families. The headship is claimed by the eldest son when he turns seventeen, if without parents, or at whatever age upon the death of parents. Like Sirius, he was able to claim headship for the Black family, when his parents died, and considering that he was the sole male inheritor. It basically means that you haven't gone through your parent's will and claimed your rights with the Ministry and the banks. You should go get ready considering it is 3:14 right now. It would not look good for the inheritor of Potter and Black lineages to show late to his inheritance ceremony. And wear the most expensive robes you own. Can't show up there looking like a pauper." With that he tried to push Harry upstairs to his room.

"Oh no, Ronald. If I show up in Diagon looking like a snotty rich pureblood brat, you are coming with me!" By an unnatural show of strength from the shorter man, Harry pulled the red-head by the collar and dragged him up the stairs. Twenty minutes later, the two men came downstairs, relinquishing their early image as mock house-husbands to the post-war heroes. "Hermione, you aren't ready yet?" The woman waved them away and reminded them of the little boy who was sleeping upstairs.

"Besides," she said, "unlike you two lazy bums, I actually go to work and today is my off-day. Covered in research assignments and forensic reports all day long is not actually the best week I have had so far. So, no thank you. I prefer spending the day with Teddy instead of gallivanting in Diagon researching money matters." The two men shrugged and flooed away.

* * *

It had been two years since the day of the final battle and when Harry had been officially crowned by Order of Merlin 1st Class a 'Hero', and he still wasn't used to the stares he received. It was creepy enough when Hermione had mentioned to him that there was a surge in mothers naming their sons 'Harry' or daughter 'Harriet', but he walked ahead, jealous of the fact that his best friend could conveniently charm his way through the crowd. It seemed Ron was more adjusting to the paparazzi then he was. It was not that Ron had gotten more arrogant, no he was still the same Ron who snored through the night, stuttered when Hermione confronted him, talked with his mouth full, but the way he walked and talked now, it seemed he was finally where he belonged in the world. Where his skills were recognized, and his worth noted. So what if he needed Harry's help to come to this position? To maintain this stature was his own doing. Harry had no doubt that when the Prophet announced Ron's name among the list of oncoming Aurors that the ladies who were currently fanning themselves, and fluttering their eyelashes at the duo, would start approaching the taller man. Harry had long since maintained his distance with the fans and the media, and maybe that's why they hogged him even more, but everyone knew to maintain a certain distance with the Man-Who-Conquered, for fear of invoking his much heard about wrath.

After walking for, what seemed to Harry, the distance of Hogwarts to Surrey, the duo had finally reached the gates of Gringotts and let themselves into its realms. The bank was the same old, people bustling here and there along with goblins who were looking for any miscreants. It was a wonder that after their exploit with Lestrange's vault, the goblins still allowed the war heroes to enter its gates. But now that Harry noticed, there were many of them behind him, on his right, left, front, that were peering at him; their razor sharp teeth glinting unusually. Biting back a shudder, Harry strode quickly to the front desk and showed his letter. The goblin pointed through the gates behind him without even looking at the duo. Shrugging Ron pulled Harry through the doors into the main administration office. Three doors down to the left a nameplate, solid gold, proclaimed proudly the name Triptyx, Manager- Customer Relations. They knocked and entered the room.

It was a small accommodation, probably because of the number of files on the floor. An entire wall-side was covered in those papers. The goblin sitting on the desk farthest to them beckoned them in with his finger and stood up to greet them. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Welcome to Gringotts." Harry and Ron bent down to shake his hand, trying not to flinch at the calluses and burns that greeted them. Dragons. "Going straight to business, and pardon me being blunt, Mr. Potter, but you have been quite irresponsible when it comes to your bank accounts. Within the twenty years of you life you have never bothered to check up your financial statements and balance sheets. Moreover you did not show up for the will reading of Late Sirius Black. There have been so many things piled up within the Potter and Black accounts to take care of."

"Ah…ya…I didn't know." Harry grinned at the goblin, sheepishly. It seemed the goblin had raised many children and was not fooled by the innocent look in the eyes. He raised his non-existent left eyebrow, making Harry blush in guilt.

"Very well. First things first. As heir to Sirius Black, you must sign in for your headship to the Black family. Doing this will result in nothing more than an addition to your name as Potter-Black. You will legally be acknowledged as Black's "son" and any other families under the Black protection or contracts will be under your charge. The name and number of these contracts can only be ascertained after you have signed," answered the goblin noting the way Weasley's hand clutched Potter's shoulder to stop him from signing something he had not complete knowledge about. When Ron nodded, Harry picked up the nearest quill and signed the papers presented to him. Three files materialized on the desk. Triptyx opened the first one and read, "The Nuptial Contract of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black." Harry clenched his fists in anger but remained silent. "It seems that due to lack of heir to the Lestrange family as none of the heirs- Rabastan or Rudolphus have legitimate children, the nuptial agreement entitles the Lestrange vault to be turned over to the Black family vault. This would include a sum of three hundred thousand, four hundred and fifty-three galleons and seven knuts. They must have funded the Dark Lord's regime for if I remember correctly the Lestrange were a rich family in the eighties and their vaults boasted of a collection to rival the Malfoys. Too bad, so much gold gone to waste." The goblin's eyes were strangely dreamy making Harry and Ron chuckle. "Just sign here and the vaults would be emptied. Of course we have to make sure about the lack of any Dark artifacts within the vault after you sign. The ministry regulations have gotten quite tough, plus we can't have another break-in at the vault." Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing and nodded, signing the matter correspondingly. Automatically the file disintegrated into a pile of ashes and the Black file updates itself to a new sum. "The second file deals with the Nuptial contract of Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. It states that in case Mr. Lucius Malfoy is unable to take care of her Narcissa can be reverted back to her maiden status and be a dependent on the Head Black. Any children from said marriage would be wards of Head Black in case of acceptance. The money, a sum of nine hundred and fifty three thousand galleons and twelve sickles would be reverted to the Black vault." Harry and Ron looked at each other- get back at Draco, huh? They grinned at the thought and then simultaneously the image of Hermione shrieking at them entered their minds and they rapidly shook their heads.

"I don't think so. Let them remain Malfoy's but I think that you should send them a letter that I have signed in as Lord Black and in case they wish to, and they had better be dying for it, they can ask for help. Or something along those lines."

The goblin nodded in acceptance. "Very well. I will assign you a private banker status along with a trusted goblin and you can fulfill your head duties through him. The next file is a new one. It concerns the custody and naming of Mr. Theodore Remus Lupin as a Black."

"What? There must be some misunderstanding. Mrs. Andromeda Tonks was blasted off the Black tapestry for marrying a muggle-born. She is no longer a Black. But that accord her grandson too cannot be one."

"While that is an acceptable conclusion, Mr. Weasley, but it is unfortunately misguided. See blasting someone off a tapestry and disowning them are two separate things. The first is symbolic act and the other is a legal act. In this way, Sirius Black too was blotted out but was able to sign in as the Head of the Black Family and access his vaults. This was because the legal part of his disownment was not complete. Pureblood families hardly do such a thing, Mr. Weasley. They anticipate days like these when there will not be a single heir well-bred enough to take care of the bloodline. Therefore they keep their options open. Sorry to say, most of the Blacks will probably be turning in their graves to know that a non-blood heir is signing in for the Headship. But, what to do with Mr. Theodore?"

"Ugh….its not Mr. Theodore, it's Teddy. The boy's just three. And I don't think I have the right to make such decisions for him. I want to wait till he is seventeen and then ask him to take over. It should be his choice. But just in case, do add him as the heir to both Black and the Potter line. I don't want to take any chances when it comes to his financial security." The goblin nodded and made a note on the file. He picked up a final piece of paper and held it out to Harry and Ron to verify.

"There is the total of your Black vault. Its investments, estates, etc." The paper said:-

_**Harry James Potter-Black (Head of Family Black)**_

_Next-in-Line__: Theodore Remus Lupin (signing in remains)_

**Financial Assets**

_Vault #221 (including former Vault #207 (LeStrange))_

_4,234,123 galleons 15 sickles, 5 knuts_

**Properties and Fixed Assets**

_#13 Grimmauld Place, London, England_

_Toujous Pur Mansion, Francisco Street, Paris, France_

_Apartment #342 Viking Residence, Diagon Alley_

**Investments**

**Myrca's Brews**_—12% stake_

_Shop no. 13, Sniper Gates, Noddington Grounds, England_

**Krakens and Sabers**_—ownership (Shut down due to disuse)_

_Shop no. 7, Knockturn Alley, London._

**Inheritance Status:**_ Complete_

Harry nodded in approval at the papers, still shocked at the amount of money he had. Technically, he was tempted to tell Ron and Hermione, he could live off his inheritance for a long time. Plenty of more time to think about the career opportunities. "Now the next order of business is to claim yourself as the head of Potter family line."

"But doesn't that happen automatically in case of direct blood relations. I mean Harry has been an orphan since the age of fifteen months, so shouldn't he have already been signed in when he first made a transaction from his accounts?" Ron inquired quizzically. Maybe the Potters had applied additional wards to their system of dealing with finances- a caretaker maybe?

"You present a valid point. Let me check the files." Triptyx opened the think bundle when contained his transactions and financial statements for the past fifteen years, and pulled out a paper. "Yes, signing still remains. Reason—" the goblin chocked at his words. His eyes open in amazement or fright, Ron could not tell. The goblin stared at them and said, "Reason—Legal Heads still Alive, and yet to relinquish status."

Ron looked shocked, his face puckering up and turning a nice green as though he had eaten a lemon. But Harry looked on confused. Legal Heads? Head of family Potter, but that would mean his parents and then him. But his parents were dead, so only him. Did his father have a brother? Someone that could overtake the family name in case of James' death? The thought bothered him and he pulled the paper out of the shocked goblins' hands and read.

"_Reason for lack of Headship for Family Potter- Legal heads, still alive yet to relinquish status._

_James Richard (Potter)Possible and Lily Marie (Evans-Potter) Possible_

_**Location**__:- #23 Ashton Road, Middleton, San Francisco, USA_

_**Direct Dependents**__:- Harry James Potter-Black_

_Kimberley Anne Possible_

_James Cyrus Possible_

_Timothy Ryan Possible_

_**Potter Inheritance—**_

_**Financial Status—**_

_Vault #713- 64,786 galleons 11sickles 9knuts (Trust Fund for Mr. Harry James Potter)(with Gringotts)_

_Account #1098374- $10,756,342 (with Wachovia, Middleton Branch)_

_**Properties and Fixed Assets-**_

_#4 Godric's Hollow, England _

_Perseverance Mansion, DaVega Street, Madrid, Spain_

_#23 Ashton Road, Middleton, San Francisco_

_**Investments:-**_

_Flourish and Blotts—30% stake_

_Possible Techno Corps.—100% stake, ownership"_

After reading all this, Ron paled even further and croaked out to his friend cum brother- "Harry…I think there may be a possibility…I think….I think your parents are still alive."

* * *

Half an hour later, the two men—one very excited and ecstatic boy wonder and a silent red-head were sitting back with their female best friend. Harry related the story with enthusiasm. Of what had happened after Ron cleared up the confusion. His parents were alive! They could be in the United States right now, thinking of their son, Harry. Or maybe they had amnesia, and were taken by Death Eaters, separated from Harry. It was possible that they had completely forgotten their son. And they probably sat there everyday wanting someone to come and restore their memories and their magic to them. And to think the savior was going to be there very son! And they had three more children- his brothers and sisters. Harry grinned at the thought. He was going to have a family similar to Ron's now. His family. They were alive. The very dream he had thought about since he was six and understood the feeling of never having any parents to present Mother or Father's Day cards to. That dream was going to be fulfilled in another week.

"You guys will come with me? Won't you? So that I can bring my parents home, back to England and Godric's Hollow where they belong?" Ron who had remained silent uptill this point, didn't have the heart to reject the plea and nodded curtly. He shot up from his seat and announcing he was going to cook dinner, left for the kitchen.

"Of course, I will Harry," said Hermione, "I will ask for a leave for five days and then we will go to California and see the situation and act accordingly. Another adventure, and to think I thought they would end after Hogwarts!"

That night in bed Harry dreamt for his future. One filled with love and laughter of the ones he could finally call family. Down the hall, Ron looked emptily at the ceiling, his thoughts more morbid.

"What is it, Ron?" asked Hermione by his side, "You have barely spoken since you came back from Gringotts."

Ron sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this, Hermione. Something tells me the next few weeks are not going to be a bed of roses, just thorns. It seems so strange and bizarre. His parents alive. After all this time? Why did they have to come now and change everything?"

"Is that what you are worried about? Change? We cannot take Harry away from his dream of a family, Ron. All I know is that Harry deserves this and our selfish interests cannot come before his vision of the future. He will still be our Harry."

"I thought we were his family, us and the entire Weasley clan. And Teddy his future. It was all figured out- now this. It's too sudden to be good. I don't…" Ron said nothing more, and neither did Hermione. Both fell within minutes into a restless slumber.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Kim Possible characters.


End file.
